Locked
by Love Rosie Bennett
Summary: Cat's on her way to school and hears there is a new boy coming to Waterloo High School. When she first sees him their eyes lock.
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Victorious**_

_**Imagine if Cat and Robbie never met at Hollywood Arts, imagine that they never knew each other, never even seen each other.**_

**CHAPTER ONE: Cat's Point of View**

Cat woke up on a Tuesday morning just like any other day, she got dressed, brush her teeth, and everything else that a normal person would do in the morning. She walked downstairs and saw her brother eating 2 to 3 different cereals in a big bowl.

She said "That's disgusting how could you eat that?" but then thought to herself that she was running late and she should be off to school.

She got in her car and started pulling out of her driveway to go to Waterloo High School. It was a short 15 minute drive from her house, so she was there in no time. After she parked her car and got out she saw Tori her best friend and her other best friend Jade just a little bit away from where she was.

"Tori, Jade over here!" Cried a gleeful Cat.

"Hey Cat how is your morning? Did you hear that we're getting a new student today I hear he's a boy?" Said Tori as Jade walked away to get more coffee.

"Ohh what is his name."

"I dont know, but his last name is Shapiro."

"We should go to class so we aren't late."

So Cat and Tori left the parking lot to go put away their things and get to class before Mr. Wiles caught them. While Cat was putting away her things she saw a boy, he was handsome, tall, and had dark brown hair and was very skinny. Just as she shut her locker she snuck a look at the brown haired boy again, but this time he was looking back.

Their eyes locked.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER: TWO**_

_**I don't own Victorious**_

_**ROBBIE'S POINT OF VIEW**_

Robbie Shapiro woke up nervous, just like every other time he starts at a new school. His parents keep telling him this school will be better. "Better my ass," thought Robbie. He got dressed in some dark wash jeans, a dark red v-neck shirt, and some black high tops. He didn't really bother doing his hair because their is no point, a wind blows and its back to its crazy self.

He picked up his bookbag and went downstairs to get some breakfast, thankfully his mom already had some waffles sitting on the the table for him. They were drowned with syrup already so he dug in. One minute went by and he only has a bite left.

His mother turned around and said, "Where did all that food go?" Robbie just chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. He didn't know why he was so nervous, because now he thinks today will be a good day.

The curly haired boy got in his red car and started off to his school. He practically admired one beautiful house, it was brick with a pretty feminine garden. Don't judge him he wants to be a architect one day so he's go to admire these things. 15 minutes later he arrived at one of the smallest schools he's ever been to. Waterloo High school, the city is so small they can fit elementary, middle, and high school all in one building.

He parked his car in an empty lot and made his way into a building, he saw a perky red-head talking to some girls before one walked away. When he got in the school he went to the office to get his schedule, and Ms. English told him a girl named Cat will be in all his classes, so he could ask her to show him around.

He went to his locker to put his bookbag away he saw the same perky red-head from earlier, she turned his way and their eyes locked.

_**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW3 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER: THREE**_

_**I don't own Victorious**_

_**CAT'S POINT OF VIEW**_

The red-head blushed furiously and looked at the ground. She quickly walked, almost ran, to homeroom so he couldn't see how red her face was. When she got there Jade walked up and said,

"Why is your face the color of your hair?"

"Nothing!" screamed Cat.

Then the curly haired boy walked into the classroom and asked Mr. Wiles where he should sit. The teacher pointed to Cat and the boy walked towards her in a shy manner.

"Mr. Wiles says that I need to sit by you and Mrs. English said that we have the same classes." he scratched the back of his neck, "Will you help show me around, P-please?" he stuttered.

"Umm, ya sure."

He smiled, "So are you going to tell me your name Red? Either that or I can always call you Red."

"Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls me Cat."

"Robbie Shapiro, but I think I'm going to call you Little Red. What do you say?"

"Alrighty," she said just as the announcements came on. They said the Pledge of Allegiance and heard all the news the school had to offer. Which wasn't much since not much happened here. The bell signaled homeroom was over, and she beckoned for him to follow her. The walked straight into the Art room and she sat down in her usual seat while he talked to Mrs. Woolf. Once again the teacher pointed to Cat and he strode over to come sit next to her.

"We better be able to be good friends if I am going to have to sit next to you this much," said a very cheeky Robbie. Cat giggled and a mild blush came to her face.

"Alright class today we will be making sketches of what we feel inside. The idea is to look deeper and draw what you're really feeling, dig under all the drama that high school has to offer," said Mrs. Woolf as she handed a darkblue sketchbook to the new boy. "Bring this every day to class and do all of your work in here."

"Yes mam."

Cat went to work drawing, she didn't really think, she just drew. She drew all the mysterious feelings towards the new boy and all the hurt, love, and hate she has ever encountered."Wow, class this is what I mean. Cat here," the teacher pointed to Cat, "is drawing exactly what I mean." She held up Cat's drawing up to the rest of the class. Her drawing was a spy in the shadows looking through a window with a beat up heart in the room. The heart was bruised, but shining bright red. Cat was kind of embarrassed that the teacher was showing the class her feelings, even if the class only consisted of 9 people counting the teacher.

"Wow Red, nice job." Robbie had a shining red sun with a question mark behind it. Talk about modern art. Cat didn't even know what it could possibly mean, but Robbie blushed, wait blushed what?

Cat was confused by this boy and frazzled by his reactions towards her.

Read, Comment, Like. Thanks3

-Love, Rosie Bennett


	4. Chapter 4

_**Locked: Chapter Four**_

_**I don't own Victorious**_

_**Robbie Point of View:**_

'She ran away? She ran away! Why? Did I do something wrong? Do I have a monster zit on my face? Ugggg! I have no time for this I have to get to class.' Robbie closed his locker and made his way to his homeroom, with Mr. Wiles. And guess who was in there the little red-haired girl. I walked over to the teacher and asked him where I should sit and who Cat is. All he did was point to the red-head. 'Oh great not only did I scare her off this morning, but now I have to spend my whole day with her. Not that it is bad for me to spend time with her because she is really pretty and cute and… cut it out Robbie she doesn't like you.' thought Robbie.

He walked up to Cat and said, "Mr. Wiles says that I need to sit by you and Mrs. English said that we have the same classes." he scratched the back of his neck, "Will you help show me around, P-please?" he stuttered. 'Smooooth man,' he thought to himself.

"Umm, ya sure." 'Cool so maybe she doesn't dislike me, cool mode activated.'

He smiled, "So are you going to tell me your name Red? Either that or I can always call you Red."

"Caterina Valentine, but everyone calls me Cat." 'Good so she didn't tell me a fake name, that's always a plus. Now I've got to tell her my name.'

"Robbie Shapiro, but I think I'm going to call you Little Red. What do you say?"

"Alrighty," she said just as the announcements came on. They said the Pledge of Allegiance and heard all the news the school had to offer. Which wasn't much, so not much happens here I guess. The bell signaled homeroom was over, and she beckoned for him to follow her. The walked straight into the Art room and she sat down in her usual seat while he talked to Mrs. Woolf. Once again the teacher pointed to Cat, so he walks over and sits next to her.

He sat down next to her and said, "We better be able to be good friends if I am going to have to sit next to you this much," Cat giggled and a mild blush came to her face. 'Yes I made her blush. SCORE!

"Alright class today we will be making sketches of what we feel inside. The idea is to look deeper and draw what you're really feeling, dig under all the drama that high school has to offer," said Mrs. Woolf as she handed a darkblue sketchbook to me. "Bring this every day to class and do all of your work in here."

"Yes mam."

Robbie couldn't really think of what to draw. He was never really that good at art. He thought of what he was feeling right now. Well, he wanted Cat to like him because she was so beautiful that he couldn't help himself. 'I hope she doesn't already have a boyfriend.' He thought of what Cat was to him, she was like a shining sun to him. So bright and cheerful. And since her hair was red he should make a red sun. But he wasn't sure if she liked him back, so he put a question mark behind it and called it done. When he was finished the art teacher walked over to Cat and said, "Wow, class this is what I mean. Cat here," the teacher pointed to Cat, "is drawing exactly what I mean." She held up Cat's drawing up to the rest of the class. Her drawing was a spy in the shadows looking through a window with a beat up heart in the room. The heart was bruised, but shining bright red. Cat looked kind of embarrassed that the teacher was showing the class her feelings, but she shouldn't be it was so mysterious and beautiful.

"Wow Red, nice job." Cat was looking at his picture and he blushed. he didn't want her to figure out what it meant and tell him that she didn't feel the same way, that would break his heart.

'Wow I have such intense feelings for this girl and I only met her an hour ago,' thought Robbie.

_**Read, Review, Follow, and Like. Thanks! 3**_

_** Love, Rosie Bennett**_


End file.
